Shredder and the Witch Part 1
by takara410
Summary: 1990 movie,Roxy is living with her brother and family, he takes her to the warehouse for her first Earth birthday.She is not only the first girl to be part of the ninjas, but the first girl in his heart.First chapter you will find her age. I am sorry if you don't get my humor part 1 becuase I want to do other ones like Shredder and the vampire, Shreddder and the demon
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Roxy was laying out on the couch , flipping channels while eating popcorn. She was waiting for her brother to finish his shower , once he was done they could go. They were going to the old abandoned warehouse , except it was now a teen hang out .Roxy stopped on a news channel , noticing how a red head , was getting deep info on all the crimes. Roxy was interested by the woman , she ran into the kitchen finding a pen and paper. "April Oneal you are my new toy." She said while drawing a doodle. "Who's your new toy sister?" My brother Eric asked stepping into the kitchen with a towel, he went into the fridge. Roxy sat on one of the barstools that surrounded the island "The news reporter April she seems … interesting."

Eric nodded his head before drinking milk from the carton "Heard the name before , once I dress we'll head out." Roxy let him leave the kitchen first, she went upstairs to the next floor. As she passed her brother's room, she heard the mixture of cursing and the throwing of objects. Roxy went into her bedroom , going straight to her closet taking off her previous clothes. Roxy put on black stockings that went to her upper thighs. She slipped into a short black skirt , putting on a red corset, wearing a jacket to cover it. She put on some nice boots, and checked herself in the mirror. Her black hair was nice and long like her mothers. Cold, calculating eyes like her father ,but facial structure of her mother. Words of compliments , came to her mind perfect, gorgeous, beautiful. Though know one knew that under the veil of beauty was something dark. "Ready to go?!" Her brother yelled , she grabbed her knife and ran out of her room following her brother out the door.

When she got into the car with her brother ,she put her hand on his ; stopping him from turning the key. "What's wrong?" "Do you have a key?" Eric sighed "No, but uncle or aunt Lin should be home." Eric said prying her hand off his arm. Her brother drove with a smile on his face the whole time. He stopped at a lot with other cars and climbed out. He showed her to an empty building with a fence. Eric decided to go underneath the gate while I climbed above it. I waited for him, we walked to the building. I started to feel vibrations as I walked up the stairs. With each step I got more excited. My brother opened the door and let me go first.I saw a teenage paradise.

I walked around noticing the video games, and poker games. The air of cigars, cigarettes and alcohol. "Amazing isn't it?" My brother yelled in my ear,all I could do was nod my head with a stupid grin on my face.

"Happy eightenth birthday!" My brother hugged me before leaving.

I walked around,the smile never leaving my face.I smiled when I saw a few poker tables,I headed over rent had to be payed soon.

I walked over to a table with my game face on, "Hi boy's mind if I play?" I asked shy and looking to the table.

They all said yes, immediately

I smiled taking a seat on the left side," You don't mind if I it here, do you ?" I asked

The boy was possible a year younger than me, he just shook his head and blushed immediately. I took out our last bit of money.

"50 in chips."

"The money-"

'No let her, though how about this, when you run out of chips you can still play but with your clothes." He said challenging me

"Alright." I said nodding, and I noticed others joined in after over hearing the proposition. I purposely lost my jacket and afterwards I got serious.

I took out the weak links with ease, racking up two hundred dollars, along with two cigars. Now I was playing with the big boys, who decided to give me a nickname.

"Alright tits,your turn." Manson said sneering at me

I smiled with some magic, I had a bad beat hand, and made sure the others were only able to use their poker faces and bluffs.

I smiled, listening to the music playing Nirvana Smells Like Teen Spirit. "I will make all of you an offer."

They looked at me, one already looking quite proud of himself. How cute he thinks he won.

"All in-"

"You don't have-"

I put my foot in his face, thank god for me being tall from my daddy. "However if I lose to ANY one of you." I looked at them, I got them. "I will be on that stage dancing in nothing but my skirt and bra."

The boys shouted while I heard "Slut, bitch and whore" From the other girls, though their weren't that many. "What do you say boys?"

"I got five hundred; I will need a little more than a dance.' Shane said challenging me

"What do you want?" I asked

"You to be my girlfriend." He said he smiled when someone said "Lucky bastard."

"Alright." I said pushing my chips in "The deal goes to all of you." They all pushed their chips in and putting their cards down.

I smiled, putting mine down "Looks like I win." They looked at me shocked; I smiled looking to the card dealer. "Cashing in." He nodded and I counted the money, out loud.

"Shane's five hundred, with Manson's four hundred and Tom's four hundred, with my two hundred well that makes one thousand and five hundred. Don't you love math!" I say putting the money in my bra, and then putting on my jacket.

"See you boy's next week." I gave the two cigars two the dealer who thanked me.

I walked to where I saw my brother head over to, I walked to see dude's n masks stand attention when seeing me.

"Hey boy's you see Eric Rose?" I asked trying to see through the little window, though they were still taller than me.

"Yeah, he'll be out in three hours." The one on the left said

I smiled but shook my head "No, I'm tired now and since I have to pay the apartment bill we are leaving. Can you please tell him that?"

He nodded and got another masked guy's attention. He told him the information and the masked guy left.

"Thanks." I say looking around though this back part had mostly boxes and old punching bags.

"So you just stand here all night, that must suck." I

"At times." The Left said

"So…what's with the masks?" I asked looking between the two

"Its stands for being one." The one on the right said

I widened my eyes "Ooh it does speak." I say faking amazement

His companion chuckles, while he comes toward me, though another masked man stops him. They take off their mask, Eric held him back.

"I can't believe you conformed." I say with disgust "Come on, I want breakfast, and I'm tired." I complained

"Sis, I can't."

I rolled my eyes "Come on, I am not taking the bus unless you want to be called by the police."

"The police?" Left asked curious

"People start to get a little grabby, so I beat them down. I am sure you have heard of my latest work, how that man's penis was removed and he choked on his own dick."

They may be wearing masks, but I knew they shuddered, my brother still does. "Oh that dude had it coming, thinking I was a sixteen year old, the pedophile would have had it much worse in prison."

"Some how I doubt that." Right said

"Please bro, I am tired."

"Sleep in the car." He offered

"We still can't find our pet ferret, and we only left him in the car for technically an hour!"

"I told you, he ran out the car."

"So why do you have to clean up the car of crap?" I asked looking him up and down

"Okay…he may still be in the car."

"Yeah, have me sleep in their, only to be eaten alive by a ferret. That is not how Roxy Rose will go out." I said crossing my arms.

"You want to sleep on a bench?"

I thought about my options, killing a creep with my magic, eaten alive by rabid car ferret or sleep on an old bleacher bench. "Where's the bench?" I followed him

He showed me to where his bag was, I laid on it turning the other side, not to see them. I fell into a calm sleep. I ignored the nudging, my brother will have to find another towel, and it's a great pillow.

He pushed me again "Mother fucker, if you want to pee correctly you will leave me the fuck alone." I yelled out, I smiled going back to sleep. I soon felt the bleacher turning and me on my back.

My eyes opened immediately, I let my magic show and let the banister fly off me and into a wall. Thankfully, the dudes moved in time. I will have to remember to apologies to them later on.

"Who's the dead mother fucker?" I yelled looked around mad walking over to the group of men, knowing my hair was moving because I felt my magic swirling and saw my shadow.

"Impressive." A man said behind me.

I slowly turned around, and taking calming breaths so my hair would stop moving. "Pretty basic, you should have seen what I did to the guy in the pa-"

Eric covered my mouth "Roxy this is Master Shredder, Mater Shredder my baby sister. Please excuse her for the damage; I could not leave to take her back home, so I let her sleep, on the bench, she is-"

Master Shredder put up his hand; I realized he had a lot of spikes. I wonder how many times he has cut himself accidently.

Eric nudged me hoping I got the message; I bowed my head "Sorry about that, I just don't like to be waken up." I said nervous and scratching the back of my head.

He looked to the in pieces bench "Can you do that with other things, people even?" He asked walking closer to me

I nodded and felt really tiny, I mean I am five feet but I feel like I shrunk, and that he can cut my nose off with his shoulder spikes.

"You have an impressive gift, do you have others?"

I snorted while rolling my eyes "Duh I'm a witch!"

"Witches are ugly." One dude said

I looked in the general area, taking out my knife "Which one of you said that? That's a horrible stereotype, just because a witch says no to you, you humans turn us ugly!"

A boom of thunder happened, they all looked at me. I looked at them "Oh come on! That wasn't me, it's supposed to rain today." I say rolling my eyes.

"So are you a witch to?" One guy asked my brother excited

I looked at him weird, my brother is a boy he doesn't even look like a girl.

Shredder looked at my brother, wanting his answer "Witch is for girls, I am a wizard." My brother said rolling his eyes "Though my sister has more magical experience, I am known for muscle."

"Like Loki and Thor!" One guy said excited

I look at him walking closer to him "How do you know Loki and Thor, are you an illegitimate child?"

"No sister! They are talking of a comic book." Eric sighed

"Show me your power." Shredder said growing agitated

Roxy walked over to the Shredder walking over to him, she put her hand on his armor. He felt something over come him and he soon felt his head ache gone.

Roxy touched his cheek, he grabbed her hand harshly "Don't touch the scar!"

"What scar?" She asked playfully

End Chapter

So it is sent in 1990's though it will be a rough handsome looking shredder,Roxy is a witch though not from this world as you can tell.I found this on my computer, and knew I wanted to put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

I followed Shredder up the stairs, brother stayed behind to practice. We walked to a door "Stay."

He said before entering and locking the door. "I'm not a dog human." I muttered I looked around the hallway was bare. The walls were painted black.

I sighed sitting on the floor; my stomach was starting to rumble. I sighed and started to meditate like how it's close to sleep but not sleep. The best part is that I fly in the air a bit.

I head air going fast and opened my eyes to catch three arrows. I fell to the floor and looked to see three guys ready to attack me. I caught both their fists, I pushed one to a wall, I kneed the other one and then elbowed him. The guy behind me recovered, I punched him in the face four times before drop kicking him.

I used my magic on the last one, forcing him up had him rise up in the air having him slam into walls before letting him fall on the concrete floor.

I was about to question them until I heard clapping. I turned to see Shredder in a black wife beater, and black pants. He seemed different in aura.

"I thought magic users did not know how to fight."

I shrugged "My brother taught me and after he left I continued my training."

He nodded "Show me." He said going into the room.

I followed him in the room; I saw a nice TV and couch. We kept walking and we were in a dojo. I took off my boots and looked up to see him throw pants at me. He pointed at a door; I walked in closing the door. I took off my skirt and put on the pants, though they were so big on me.

I let my magic flow through me and soon they were the right size and fit on my waist. I opened the door grabbing my skirt and tossing it near my shoes.

I met him on the mat; we bowed to one another and started to fight each other. I may have been younger than him, but he totally kicked my ass.I thought I had him this round, turns out he bluffed and I was sent flying to the mat on the other side.

I groaned while getting up "Ok I am done."

He chuckled walking over to me "No your not."

I weakly got up and looked at him, breathing in and out.

He attacked me relentlessly; though this time he would instruct me on how to defend myself. I don't know how long we kept at this, though I felt bruises.

I felt proud of myself when I could get him on his back, though it lasted for a minute. He rolled over and put his full weight on me. I tried to wiggle myself out of the hold. It didn't work and he just looked at me smirking.

"Follow me." He said tired of breath

I nodded, slowly getting up. I groaned when I picked up my skirt and shoes. We walked to the other side of his home.

"Master bedroom." He said as we passed a door with his symbol on it.

We passed by two other which he said where the kitchen and bathroom. I nodded and he stopped at a door.

"Your bedroom." He left

"Thank you." I said as he went to his room. "You know. You're not so bad looking." I said with a smile as I went in the room.

Saki looked at himself in the mirror, the scar was gone and strange enough the spell changed things. He had longer hair and he was even tanner. He would even say he was handsome.

It helped his ego that the witch was also staring at him, not only to have power but a witch like that. He showered and found himself doing something he's never done in a while. I pleasured myself, in the shower.

Roxy looked at the room; it was clean and had a bed though old and a lamp. She cracked her knuckles. She let her magic flow and the room expanded the walls turned red, black carpet. The bed turned bigger into a queen size. Her one light disappeared turning to a chandelier. Two more doors appeared. She smiled, looking around.

"I need a good magazine." She said checking both the doors. The first one was a closet and the other one was the bathroom.

The closet was a great size, the bathroom was nice and big as well. Same color scheme and had a shower and a separate bath, toilet was nice as well.

Roxy used a cleansing spell on herself, and left her new room. She smelled her favorite Earth food and followed the scent.

"I love McDonalds!" She yelled running to the table, she took a bite out of a mc muffin, hash brown and then gulped some orange juice.

"Save some for me!" My brother said coming over to the table and going into the bag.

Tatsu came and took the bag from us "Hey!" We both yelled following him.

He threw it in the trash. "We were totally going to share!" I said crossing my arms.

"Tatsu is right, eat this instead." Shredder said throwing at us apples.

"Ow!" I said not catching the blasted fruit fast enough it hit me in the chest.

"Oh come on my muscles are still sore, my chest was the only thing that had stopped hurting." I complained rubbing my chest

"Toughen up." Eric said

I walked over to him smiling before kneeing him hard. He fell to the ground dry hacking before vomiting.

"Toughen up." I said with humor.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

I had switched my clothes to a dress with shorts underneath. I did not care for the way Shredder nd his little dog ruined breakfast. A good thing about being in New York is that they have many breakfast places. Though before I go anywhere I must pay the bill and prepare the hypnosis tea for my aunt and uncle.

I stopped walking to the front door when I heard punches and grunts. I slowly walked over to the training room. Shredder was keeping up his form. He was different than my first master Xena. She would show her emotion in her eyes and there was always an air of hostility whenever we practiced. Though with him it was different you could see emotion in his eyes but he kept himself calm and his aura was calm. I looked him up nd down finally able to take a look at him. I left the apartment with a smile on my face.

I nodded my head to two boys as I left the warehouse, though I heard them follow me .I kept walking and noticed they weren't going to a car they were following me. I turned to them which made them jump.

"Why are you following me?" I asked irritated

"Our father told us to." One boy said I looked him up and down caramel skin, hair in braids and his eye were green.

I looked to his companion skin of snow , blonde hair that was in his eyes a little bit. Since he was wearing a wife beater I saw a burn mark on his left shoulder.

"I don't need a babysitter; I know this world and its languages." I say while crossing my arms

"Yeah well sucks for you, now I believe you have to go home." He said with a smirk and walking a head of me.

I already knew I wouldn't like him.

"Dwayne." The blond boy said to me , I looked at him "What?"

"My name is Dwayne and his is Lucas." He even held out his hand.

I shook it "Well Dwayne why don't you show me around New York."

He nodded smiling at me.

"Hey you two come on! The subway will be around any minute." Lucas yelled while going up the stairs.

We raced after him and got up just in time as the sub, we ran in and I stood with them offering my seat to a woman. I stared out the window New York is different than home. For one no one can truly boss me around or throw me in prison.

I look at the places that they consider expensive to stay in. I must find my new victim; I am not liking our current living. Eric on the other hand doesn't mind he would just stay with a girl he was with and use his telepathy on her.

We get to my stop and we run out and head to the apartment. I make it to the manager's apartment smiling at her.

"Late." The old woman yelled looking at me stern.

"I am sorry misses Peri; I just had to get the rest from the bank." I took out the cash to pay for our half.

Peri counted it before looking at me "Next time don't be late." She said going back into her office slamming her door.

The boys jumped and I rolled my eyes at her antics and headed to my apartment "You coming boys?" I heard thumping and saw them running up

I went to my apartment and saw the two waiting patiently on the couch.

"Close the door." I told them once they were here and went into my bedroom. I went into my trunk and took out the prepared hypnotizing drink. I sniffed it and nodded "Still strong."

I got up being careful with my concoction heading to the kitchen. I poured two cups and warmed them in the microwave. Once it dinged I gave it to them "Drink."

They both did, though they always stopped and looked like they wanted to gag. "Keep drinking!"

They immediately put their cups back to their mouths and began drinking. They held both their cups and I inspected them all gone.

"Good, now I want you my dear aunty to pack all of my things into my spare trunk." She nodded and went to do so.

"Uncle." I said saying sweetly "I want you to get me every fashion and teen magazine at the newsstand at the corner."

He nodded and left, I smiled and looked to Dwayne and Lucas.

"What?"

"How come they are listening to you?" Lucas asked

I rolled my eyes "They are under my spell duh." I say getting the canister and looking at it, getting low. I head back to my bedroom and see she has two piles.

"One is clean clothes that will be folded and going in the other I need to wash." I nodded before putting the canister in the trunk and locking it again.

I head back to the guys and sit on the couch turning on the TV. "Don't be a stranger; my aunt knows how to cook."

I heard the fridge open though I saw Dwayne sit in a recline chair on my left. While I watched Tiny Toon Adventures, Lucas sat on the couch with me tossing Dwayne some apple juice.

"So you have complete control of them?" Lucas asked with a smile

I nodded while smiling "Yep, though I want someone rich. I have the perfect cover story and everything."

"Nice." Lucas said sipping some juice

"Do they have any control?" Dwayne asked

"Well I don't tell them what to eat, when to go to the bathroom. I let them go throughout their day, though if I told them something that they will do it immediately." I say then laugh at something Babs did

"That's not right." Dwayne said with a frown

"Stop being jealous! You are cool in my book." Lucas said half hugging me

I smile looking to Dwayne "Stop being jealous." I take Lucas drink and start sipping from it.

I finished all of it though I was still hungry; I stood up "I'm hungry." I say with a pout

"Cool tell your aunt to make something for us." Lucas said with a smile

"If you have powers I am sure you can make food poof in here." Dwayne said

"I could but I want to eat a good meal for free."

Lucas hopped up "Hell yeah!"

I smiled "I like you, be right back." I headed to my bedroom. I looked to see her success she had finished the dresses and now was on to my already made outfits. I went into my closet grabbing an empty purse and headed for my familiar Onyx .She made a home for herself using my aunts ugly clothes.

I picked the sleeping kitten up carefully, she is eight year old but tiny. She fits perfectly in the palm of my hand. She meowed at me and looked at me mad for waking her.

"Mommy's sorry." I said then kissed her. I let her climb all over me until she found a perfect spot on my left shoulder. Thanks to my hair you would be only to see her cute black eyes.

I walked back to the guys "Alright let's go."

"Ok." Lucas said following me out

We made it out of the building when my uncle finally made it here. "About time." I say rolling my eyes and taking the magazines.

"You're not going to say thank you?" Dwayne said upset at me

I looked at him "You don't thank servants when you expect them to do their job."

"Yeah dude." Lucas said

"Still you don't think-"

"You are in a gang correct?" I ask interrupting his boring speech

"Yes." He says proudly

"So tell me without lying that you haven't treated someone you didn't know like how I treat him. Treating your gang members better?" I ask

He opened his mouth "If you answer no you will be scratched and it will forever on you." I tell him

He looks to the ground "Yes, I have my parents."

I make a groaning noise "Wow, I'm not even related to them but your own family. The people who raised you now that has to hurt." I look to my uncle "Get my clothes and take them to dry cleaners."

I grab Lucas's arm and walk to find somewhere to eat.

We finally find a place I want to try, a pancake shop. I make sure we get a booth seat near the window and I sit on the inside. I pick the sampler and it has regular pancakes, blueberry and cinnamon. I chose sausage links and scrambled eggs along with hash browns.

I look out the window, it was much too sunny. I concentrate my power and make the clouds darken. I smile at this and look to the boys.

"So he's an a gang, what about you?" I ask looking to Lucas who was sipping coffee and cherishing it. I like the smell of the stuff but I don't like the taste.

"I'm from the streets." He said looking at me

"Well no longer my friend." I say half hugging him now

"Alright." He says with a smile returning

"Did you make it darker?" Dwayne asked looked outside how the sun was no longer shining.

I nodded with a smile while sipping my apple juice. I kept drinking until I was done and the waitress came back and gave me another cup.

I put my mouth to the straw only for Onyx to lick it.

"Hey, that's mine." I complained she just kept licking

"Roxy that's a cat!" Dwayne said freaked

I picked her up and put her in it closing the flap. I heard her moving inside it and hissing "We are in the human world." I say sticking my head in the purse only for her to try to scratch me. I moved my nose just in time.

I poured my drink in and she stopped moving. "So you are a witch that's not ugly, but has a cat." Lucas pointed out

"She can also change into a snake, we are working on it, and sometimes she can't stay one color." I say shaking my drink and the waitress came again

"This will be your third one."

I shrugged "I'm really thirsty, thank you."

"So you're nice to her." Dwayne pointed out

I looked at him, I slinked low into my chair and played with his leg. "Stop moping our waitress likes you; do you want me to speed things along?"

"I can get my own dates." He moved his feet away from me

"I wasn't talking about a date." I say rolling my eyes but smile and sit up when she comes back with food.

I take a bite out the pancakes smiling and nodding my head at the waitress. We talked a little bit while eating. When the bill came Dwayne took his hand to his wallet.

"On me remember." I reminded him, he slowly took his hand out of his pocket.

I pointed my finger at her "You will be paying for this and when you're in the clear you will go into the cash register and get yourself a big tip."

Our waitress nodded, we left our booth. "Have a nice day." She said as we headed out the door.

"You to." I say smiling at her.

I can't help but yawn as we walk "I want to go back."

"What about finding that rich person." Lucas groaned

I leaned on him "Please." I looked at him and gave him the puppy pout.

"Fine, let's go." He said and we headed back.

I thanked them and headed into my room ,not shocked my brother was still sleeping. I moved him over and slept on one side falling asleep hoping he would push me off like when I was little or turn over and crush me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

"Father, I ask to be removed from watch of the girl." Dwayne said  
"Why?" Shredder asked  
"The girl...she doesn't care." Dwayne said  
"Explain." Shredder said while staring at himself in the mirror.  
"She is a child ! She is selfish, she doesn't care about anyone, all she wants is a good time." Dwayne said  
"I don't care, she has uninformative power." Shredder said  
"But-"  
Shredder turned to him harshly, Dwayne lowered his head.  
"She has grown fond of you, from what she said." Shredder said observing the boy  
He scoffed "She laughs at my words, or turns my words around to get back at seems like a child and yet the way she says things, she isn't.I ask her age and she says that she is eighteen."  
"Why ask her age?" Shredder ask  
"Well... the way she acts I feel that where ever she is from they have a time difference from Earth." Dwayne explained  
Shredder thought about it"Find out what you can."  
Dwayne bowed and left the room.  
Shredder left to the preparation room, he saw Roxy inspecting the men, they were physically fit, and the exact smiled content, she enjoyed smelling the potions and being near magic.  
Roxy flinched as she heard the bald man slap another student.  
Flashback  
I was lifted off the ground by chains that were painfully sapping the magic from had me in a room opposite of my magic,so much light, I'd rather have my eyes only did they have crystals but I was in Dritë.So happy wearing white, not a bad thing happens to them.  
I remember my visitor "How could you get caught?"  
"I was set-" She smacked me, the poison in her fingernail polish was burning my flesh.  
I didn't scream, I would still be her number one I would not show pain.  
She looked at me, I knew the look I saw her give it to so many. "Why haven't you escaped?"  
"The crystals drain my magic, and use it to power my let the sun in and I can barely breathe afterward." I explain though I know it would be excuses.  
I snapped out of it when I heard the boys bow to Shredder, I wipe away any tears that I can now shed.I looked at myself, I was wearing a short main color was black and and the accents were red.I even had my hair tied in a red and black bow.  
"My men?" He asked getting to the point  
I nudged my head to the side room "Let me clean the area and I shall join you." I looked to my cat "Show him to the room, sweetie."  
She meowed and walked into the room, Shredder slowly followed.  
Roxy followed after cleaning the table, "So do you like them?"  
"Impressive." He said looking at all four identical men, who were fit and ready to fight.  
"They should be,unicorn is hard to come by along with pure Irish blood." I say looking at my nails.  
"Can you not go buy more?"  
"Yeah, but with the time difference I would be gone for two... weeks"  
"Weeks?" He asks looking at me  
I nodded "Yeah with the time shift, and parallel world also going through it's ok but some magic wielders bring their non magical children, and lovers causes an uproar."  
"You can not bring non magic users?" He asked walking towards me  
I met him in the eye, then looking to the ground "You can... it's just that the process is that you do a binding ceremony."  
"Binding ceremony?" He repeated  
"Yeah, you and the non magical person go with a binder and you will share your process is you are both given something calming and the one with magic, has a portion of their power being slowly and painfully being transferred to the person they brought."  
"If you can do that then why smuggle?"  
"Well not only is it painful, but it can leave you the person you transfer your power to can combust with all the magic inside them, become paralyzed, or lose their mind."  
"A shame." He said walking away from me  
"Also no such thing as divorce when your with a non mortal, unless your under three your here on Earth that's three days."  
"Make sure you have everything you need here." He said looking at me and left  
"Sir, yes sir." I said looking to the men, he seemed to happy I don't want to tell him they are not going to be of use headed out the room going shopping.  
Eric was watching TV when he heard things fall, he looked to his familiar a walked over to him.  
"Shadow what are you doing?" He teased  
The snake kept slithering around dropping sighed and sorted them with went back to watching TV when his snake came an hour later with mail in it's tail.  
He grabbed it,glancing through stopped when he opened read it and dropped it on the ground after he finished reading it. He waited for her to come back from where ever she was.  
"Hey bro." She said smiling at him having some men drop bags were talking to his sister.  
"Roxanne Claudia Ambrose Luna !" He yelled letting his magic TV short out and shadows grew longer.  
"See you later Koba Eric Deuce." She says with a smile on her face, though she starts laughing "What's with the full name?"  
I walked closer to her "Why did you come to Earth?"  
She was putting away her clothes but stopped to look at me. "I wanted to live here with my big brother." She says smiling at him  
He looked unconvinced "Is that your story?"  
She turned back to him "It's the truth." She went back to sorting her new clothes.  
He took out the paper and had it fly in front of her.  
"Wanted Claudia Roxanne Ambrose Luna ! Reason for capture: Attempted assassinations of the royals Queen Tara, King: Leonardo and new borne prince and princess: Cam and planet Fairy Isle."  
Disowned by her teacher Xena and clan, she has no one to speak for her.  
Punishment: Death by Odin's spear Gungnir  
She looked to her brother uneasy "You did get the mail." She grabbed the paper burning it.  
He walked over to her "Claudia, you couldn't have been caught by any one else?"  
"I was set up!" She yelled at me  
"You have been training since you were three months could you have been set up?" I asked yelling at her  
"I don't know, but I will find out." She said looking at me walking out the room.

dritë is Albanian for light


End file.
